Lucky Man
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Ray visits a club known for a certain service, he just wants something with no strings attached, however he gets strings but he can't find himself complaining. Kinktober 2016 Day 22- Glory Hole.


**Lucky Man**

 **Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Ray visits a club known for a certain service, he just wants something with no strings attached, however he gets strings but he can't find himself complaining.**

 **Kinktober 2016 Day 22- Glory Hole**

 **Warning: glory hole, blowjob, anal fingering, anal sex, anonymous sex, dirty talk**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow, Flash or Arrow and their characters**

 **Lucky Man**

Ray fidgeted, as he made sure the lock on the stall was firmly in place as he took in the floor to ceiling walls that made up the stall in the back of the rather questionable club he had managed to find during the Waverider's shore leave. He needed something to take the edge off of the high he's been riding since their last close encounter. It had been ages since he had done something like this but the fact it was anonymous made him feel better. He noted the pillow that was placed by a decent sized hole in the wall so he lowered himself onto pillow and swallowed hard when the covering on the hole shifted open on the other side.

A thick cock pushed through the hole and Ray felt his own cock twitch in his jeans. He wrapped his hand around the base of the cock pressing his closed lips against the head of the erection. He moaned at the feeling of the hard flesh in his mouth, he hate to admit it but he missed it saving all of time left no real time for things like this. He sucked hard at the head, tasting pre-cum before he took his mouth off so he could lick and kiss up and down the thick cock. Ray took it back into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head taking more and more each time.

He hollowed his cheeks and hummed, he heard a low groan and a few swear words coming from the other stall. Ray let the cock pop out of his mouth with a lewd noise as he moved to kiss the underside of the cock, feeling the wet appendage slid along his cheek as he did so.

Ray reached down and palmed himself through his jeans as he took the cock back into his mouth and worked his hand up and down the part he couldn't fit into his mouth.

"Enough." A rough voice said from the other side and Ray pulled off the cock in disappointment wanting more.

"I can tell by that slutty mouth of yours that you need more. So bend over for me and I'll give it to you real good." The man ordered and Ray shivered at the voice and the promise the words held.

"God yes." Ray spoke as he staggered up to his feet and let his jeans fall down to his ankles revealing a black jockstrap that was bulging thanks to Ray's erection. Ray knelt on the pillow, leveling his ass so his hole was right by the hole in the wall; he gripped the bench that had been so kindly placed in the stall.

"Did you open your tight hole before coming here or should I?" The voice rumbled and Ray swallowed hard before answering.

"I fingered myself before coming here." Ray answered after clearing his throat.

"Good little slut." The man praised and Ray shivered at the dirty praise before he let out a loud pleased cry as the same thick cock, now covered in a lubricated condom shoved inside of his slightly open hole.

"Oooh." Ray breathed as when the cock pulled back before thrusting forward, the head of the cock brushing against his prostate.

"You're a loud little thing aren't you, good I like that." The voice spoke again, sounding more breathless and Ray let out an appreciative groan trying not to touch him self.

"Are you touching yourself yet?" The voice asked amused.

"N-No." Ray answered as he gripped the bench tighter as the wet fabric of his jockstrap started sticking to his cock.

"You'll touch yourself when I tell you too slut." The man grunted.

"Yeeesss." Ray gasped out as the cock hit his prostate head on as his back arched up while he pressed his ass flat against the wall trying to get more of this cock inside of him.

The man on the other side seemed to understand this and his thrusts inside of Ray grew harder and faster, both of them not bothering to muffle their groans as the need for Ray to touch himself grew larger as he felt the hot throbbing cock slam against his prostate repeatedly.

"Touch yourself slut, come with my cock up your dirty little ass." The man ordered in a husky tone and Ray barely had to press his heel down on his erection and with a cry Ray came.

He soaked the front of his jockstrap and he heard the other man almost bellow out as he came, filling the condom with his seed. The two stayed locked together for a moment longer before with a lewd sound the cock pulled out of Ray leaving Ray feeling strangely empty.

Ray sank down and reached back, gently touching his stretched hole with a small smile on his face.

"That was damn good, whoever gets to pound that slutty ass and mouth on a daily basic is a lucky man." The other man spoke as the dulled sound of a zipper being done up sounded.

"Thanks, but no one is lucky." Ray answered back, wiping himself clean with the provided tissues before he gingerly pulled his jeans back up relishing the soreness in his behind as he stood upright.

"Don't know what they are missing, alright I got to go, thanks for the good time slut." The man spoke and Ray rolled his eyes impressed that somehow the man made 'slut' sound fond like an inside joke.

"You too big man." Ray answered back, hearing a muffled laugh before the door in the other stall opened up. Ray waited for a while longer, checking his phone seeing that Gideon had sent them a message telling to be back at the ship in half an hour. Ray ran a hand through his hair knowing that it would be messed up more looking very much like bedhead.

He left the stall and merged into the crowd of the club, avoiding people as he found the exit unaware of eyes following him from the bar.

Mick Rory put down his drink as his eyes followed Ray as the other man limped while he left the club looking kind of rough. Mick rested his hand on his crotch where his limp cock was resting; he narrowed his eyes as a thought appeared in his mind. He grabbed his phone and did a quick hack (hanging out with Hartley, he did pick up some stuff).

He stared at the security tape, he watched himself leave the stalls at the back in the private area and a few minutes later Ray left the adjoining stall and Mick's mouth went dry and his flaccid cock gave a twitch.

"Fucking hell Haircut." Mick downed the last of his drink, pushing himself away from the bar and he stalked towards the exit to track Ray down.

~~/~~

Ray looked up from where he was lying on his bunk when Mick stormed into his room, barking out a code to lock the door behind him.

"Mick?"

Mick hauled Ray up off his bed and mashed their lips together, the genius making a muffled noise before he kissed back, hands wrapping around Mick's buff torso. Ray pull back from the kiss when Mick shoved his hands down he back of the brunet's sweatpants and pushed a finger into his still open hole making Ray squeak into Mick's neck.

"Still open from when I fucked you before huh." Mick smirked and Ray felt his face heat up quickly as the pieces fell into place.

"That was you?" Ray squeaked as he tried his best not to press back against the hot finger that was inside of him again.

"Yeah, but from now on I want to see your pretty face and hear your voice when I fuck you." Mick bit at Ray's neckline making Ray give a soft groan at the pressure and the dirty promise.

"Micckk." Ray breathed out, giving up pretenses as he pushed back against Mick's finger.

"That's right slut, say my name and mine alone." Mick's voice was low and possessive.

"As long as you say mine big man." Ray shot back, grinding their crotches together teasingly.

"So I guess I'll be a lucky man from now on." Mick bit behind Ray's ear enjoying the soft moan.

"Looks like." Ray teased as he dragged Mick into a kiss again, the larger man going easily but showed Ray how aroused he was by grabbing Ray's firm ass and tugging him against his erection.

"You just had me." Ray breathed out as he arched into the kneading touches on his ass, grinding his own erection against Mick's.

"That was not nearly enough." Mick rumbled and felt Ray shiver at the rumble of his voice.

Ray pulled away a bit in order to tug his sweatpants off while Mick tugged Ray's shirt off before working his own clothes off his body and Ray stopped himself from drooling at the sight of Mick's thick cock again.

Mick pulled Ray back into his arms, their naked bodies twining together as they kissed again, hot and dirty as Mick pressed Ray backwards they parted when Ray fell back onto his bed. Ray gave Mick a seductive look from underneath his eyelashes, Mick let out a growl as he pounced on the brunet, mashing their mouths together as he twisted them around so Ray was straddling his waist face flushed as Mick's finger slid back into Ray's hole making the brunet groan and shamelessly arch back into the touch.

"Such a fucking slut." Mick growled as he leaned up to bite at Ray's nipples earning a throaty groan.

"Your slut big man." Ray winked as he made Mick pull his finger out of the brunet. Mick growled in lust and confusion before it turned into a low groan when Ray wiggled his body down so he could take Mick's cock into that sinful mouth of his.

Mick grabbed Ray's hair, pleased he was messing up his haircut as he pulled Ray's face down towards his crotch, pleased when Ray just moaned and relaxed his jaw so he could take more of Mick inside of him.

Ray moved off of Mick's cock before proceeding to lick up and down the shaft until it was glistening with saliva in the light of his room. Ray moved himself back up to straddle Mick's waist, he grabbed the base of Mick's cock and slowly lowered himself onto the massive cock sending both of them into a frenzy of moans and gasps as they both adjusted to the sudden movement.

Ray balanced himself on Mick's muscled chest as he re-adjusted to being filled with Mick's cock again. It didn't take long surprising him, he rolled his hips making Mick groan low in his throat at the movement as his cock shifted inside of his new lover.

"God look at you." Mick said lowly as he gripped Ray's ass pulling the cheeks apart so he could thrust his hips upwards going deeper into the man atop of him.

"Mick, ohhhh right there." Ray wiggled his hips, arching his back.

"Such a good little slut, look at you writhing on top of me like you were born to do this." Mick rambled as Ray met his thrusts with thrusts of his own, their speed picking up as heat coiled in their guts showing how close they were to their complication.

"Oh god, Mick." Ray's eyes were rolling back up into his head.

"Who are you?" Mick asked as he sat up, wrapping his arms around Ray's lithe form holding him closer so he could fuck into him deeper getting gasps and mewls of pleasure from Ray.

"Your slut, ahh right there Mick." Ray stammered out, voice rough and his body trembling as he clung to the other man as he was fucked ruthlessly.

"Damn right you're mine." Mick gave a feral grin as he slammed inside of Ray one last time and he felt warm liquid hit against his stomach as Ray let out a loud cry of pleasure as he came hard. Mick swore under his breath as Ray clamped down on him so tightly that Mick had no choice but to cum right then and there, filling Ray with his seed making the other man groan softly at the feeling. Mick fell backwards on the bed bringing Ray with him, so Ray was resting on Mick's chest while the larger man was still inside of Ray, some of his cum sliding down Ray's thighs.

"So, I'm yours and your mine?" Ray asked sleepily.

"Damn right and don't ever forgot it." Mick huffed and Ray leaned up to give Mick a soft sweet kiss and gave him a blinding smile before he passed out, slumping against Mick's chest. Mick wrapped his arms around Ray's thin form and settled in for the night and was already looking forward to being with Ray.


End file.
